


Be Honest

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You cannot avoid confrontation with Roman.





	Be Honest

“Do you feel what I feel the closer that we get,” He’s hovering over you, breath heavy and in turn creating the same thumping heart beat within your chest, “it’s almost like there’s a force that we can’t resist.”

“It isn’t smart…” You try to put some distance between you, yet he plants his hands on the wall around you, boxing you in, “I—I should go.”

“Be honest, you don’t want anything to do with me?” Roman’s eyes are glowing, clearly more excited as you attempt to resist him, “Tell me that, and I’ll get out of your way.”

“That isn’t fair…” You shake your head, wetting your lips and attempting to look away, “You know I can’t say that.”

“So, you’re admitting I’m right?”


End file.
